User blog:PegasusMan/The Journey: Chapter 2- The Illusion Lab
November 16th, 2030 Having Atomutan has helped out majorly ''in the trainng techniques. That suit is very over powered. When connected to a sniper rifle, the suit grants extra power to the laser weapon. Using that technique, June has finished the first part of her training, which is to defeat ten levels of Creatures that Dr. Cunningham has created. Now she's in the Illusion Lab, her favorite place to "play" in her free time. She's not alone though; Ben McCary and I have defeated the Creatures and moved on with her. Ben and I also have our own suits. Ben's suit was originally called ''W-Thunderus. He renamed it "Thunder." My suit, an advanced one, was originally called S-Perstu. ''I renamed it "Perseus." In the Illusion Lab, there are currently three different maps avaliable for use. One of them is called "Kill House," the other is called "Garage," and the newest map is called "Microwave." June and I both like Kill House, when Ben favors Garage. One map is under construction. It is called "Ancient Vision," and by the looks of the terrain, I think that this will be my new favorite. '''Nine o'clock, ET' *KNOCK KNOCK* "Jat? Jat, wake up!" *KNOCK KNOCK* I sit up from by bed. "I'm up!" I respond to the voice. My bedroom door opens. June rushes in. "You sleepyhead! You missed the first three matches in the Illusion Lab!" She scolds me. "I missed you too, honey," I say back like a drunkard. "Now's not the time for that!" She steps closer to me and points a finger at me. "You were supposed to be up three hours ago. What is making you so tired?" "I'm up now, so," "Just get dressed and meet me at the Lab in five, you crazy monkey." She ruffles my hair. "Sure thing." And I get dressed. Over the months, June and I have gotten closer. Earlier, I said that time will tell with my feelings for her, and they have. We're close friends now, not boyfriend and girlfriend. Ben thinks that I should ask her out, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. I hang out with her for most of the day, not counting our matches in the Lab. We always are on the same team, regardless if we choose to be or not. Ben, on the other hand, has forgiven me for my accidents. We're good friends now. When I'm not around June, I like to get in the Lab with him and junk around. Even if I take him down, he always gets be back, and vise versa. He makes the matches more fun, especially when we team up on Major Roads, our instructor. Captain Yakuze is still teaching me the art of staying hidden, or being stealthy. He says, "If no one can see you, they won't shoot! If you can get them from darkness without them seeing, you won't need all this extra training!" I believe him. Maj. Roads still makes me train for the field though, whether I like it or not. I get dressed in my black battle suit, which is completely dark. I grab my boots, then head out the door. As soon as I step out of the sleeping headquarters, I take a wiff of the fresh air. It wakes me up and makes me aware of what's around me. I hear a crack of a twig, and jump around. It's a squirrel. As I'm walking across a grass field, I see Ben behind me. "Jat! Wait up, man!" He yells. I slow down my walk so he can catch up. "You woke up late, yeah?" He asks me. "Sure did. June's ticked about it." "Dude, she gets ticked off about every minor thing. Just ask her out!" "Ben, I have to get to know her more." "You've known her since you arrived at this camp! Just make the move!" I walk in silence and think about what he said. "Maybe you're right," I finally say. "I have been right for the last few weeks trying to get you to ask her," Ben responds. "I'm gonna ask her. But not today. Maybe." "Good. I'm just glad you're gonna ask her now." "What if she doesn't like me though?" "Seriously, man? You like her, and she definitely likes you back. I can see the way she looks at you. She's fallin' for you, man! Completely in to you!" "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Okay... If you say so. At least I have someone that gives me tips." "You're welcome." "Now we better get to the Lab before she doubts my trust for her." Our walk breaks into a run. When we enter, the smell of sweat and gyms engulf us. I take a look around, and see five doors in front and beside us. The one directly in front of us has a sign that reads, "KILL HOUSE." The one on our north east side is labeled, "GARAGE." The door on our north west side is called, "MICROWAVE." The last two doors on our left and right sides are locker rooms and bathrooms. Ben and I walk into the locker room door. I see June on her phone leaning on the wall. She looks up at Ben, then glances to me. "Took you long enough," She says like a snake to us. June puts her phone back in her pocket and faces us. "I hear that Major Roads is gonna join us in a Kill House match! How exciting is that?" "Really?" I ask in curiosity. "Is it his first time?" "He's done it before, but that was months ago! Who says that we can't beat him?" "Alone, we can't. We have to be a team. What type of match is it?" Ben asks. "A Free For All. Every person for themselves!" June exclaims. "Good. Those are my favorite," I say back. "We have ten minutes to prepare. Bring your best weapons. This is gonna be intense." "Roger that," Ben says to us from his locker. He takes out his AST-KK assault rifle. "I just fully upgraded it." June walks over to her locker, and I walk over to mine. "How's your black battle suit, Jat? Is it comfortable?" She asks me. "It surprisingly is. You don't feel any tightness at all, even though you can see it on the outside," I respond. I look over at Ben, who is glancing at June and me talking. "I'm gonna put mine on now, so go do something else than be in here," June says. "Okie doke," I say to her. "Let's go, Ben." He follows me out the door. "Shouldn't there be a girl's room and a boy's room?" Ben asks me. "This is a military camp, Ben. Things are different. We're probably old enough to share a locker room too." "Point made. I agree." June walks out with her battle suit on. I stare at her in awe. I think she says something, but I'm too busy looking at her. "Jat! Jat?" June says as she waves her hand in my face. "Huh? Oh yeah, I agree," I say. "Agree about what? I didn't say anything about an agreement." "Oh sorry. I was just thinkin' about something." "Isn't that always the case," Ben teases. "Anyway, I said that we should examine the Kill House map and see any hiding places," June talks. "Good idea. Hopefully the score will be high," I say. "It's one thousand five hundred. The highest score there is." "Great." We leave the locker room, and walk into the Kill House door. The door leads to the back of the map, by those gray crates stacked on each other. "Let's go in the maze, so Maj. Roads doesn't find us," June says smartly. We go in the maze, take the far left path, and sit down next to a wall, out of view. June takes out a hologam of Kill House. "Everyone that has played in Kill House knows about the green crates that you can hide in," She whispers and points to them on the hologram. "But the thing that they always forget is the maze. This place. Everyone takes the right or middle path when they're being chased. No one takes the far left path. That's where we can score. If we take Major Roads out a few times, that'll give us two hundred points, fifty points per 'kill'. Then, we can just wait for the timer to tick down, and win easily." "What if Major Roads finds us?" I ask cautiously. "The only option is to get help and avoid shock. Try to hide behind a wall and wait for him to pass you by." "Sounds good." "If we can wait the match out on a fifteen minute timer, we can maybe win." We get up and go back to the locker room. "See you in the map, Jat," June says hesitantly. "See ya," I say back. "Perseus." My suit opens. I step in, and it closes. I'm in. I hear June say, "Atomutan," and Ben say, "Thunder." We're suited up. When we step in Kill House again, it feels completely different. Like there's a feeling of suspense in the air. Then some music that makes the feeling even more suspenseful starts up. I see Maj. Roads with two of his best mates beside him. One of them has the U-Xmas suit, and the other has the C-Andromeda suit. Maj. Roads is in his Knight Armor. I hear June use her mic on me. "Look at those armors. We don't stand a chance." "Remember being a team. They're helpless if we team up on them." "Right." Her mic buzzes off. "I haven't been in this suit for a while now," Maj. Roads says to everybody. "Do you all understand the rules?" "What does the timer do? Why does there need to be a score and ''timer?" Ben asks. "If one team gets to one thousand five hundred points, the match will end instantly. The timer is there just in case no team does. If the timer ends, the team with the most points will be declared winner." "Alright," Ben says. "Ready?" Maj. Roads says excitedly. "Start." I quickly run back to the back of the map. June is next to me. Ben is somewhere else. I take out my M-27B1 machine gun, my primary weapon. June takes out her R100-Railgun. I hide behind some crates, with June beside me. I mic June. "June?" "Yeah?" "We have to scout the area, to see where they are." "I completely agree. We need Ben though." "You're right. I'll mic him." "Okay." I mic Ben, and find out that he's in the maze. "He's in the maze, June." "Good. Let's join him." We step closer to the main hallway of Kill House, stepping to the edge of the crates. I make a hand gesture that says I'll go first to June. She nodds back. I run across safely. June follows, but a beam of blue hits her. "Ah!" She says over the mic. "Just got shocked, nothing bad." "Okay. I'll be in the maze. Tell me where you respawn." "Roger." If you get shocked, you must wait ten seconds before you can get back in the game. The map then puts you in a random place in Kill House. I join Ben. We crouch down against the wall. My mic with June is still on. All of the sudden, June spawns right in front of Ben and me. It startles me. "Ugh! Oh," I say to her. "It's not my fault I spawned there." "It's okay. Here." I move my hand next to me. "Sit." She sits next to me. Ben mics me. "I'm gonna check out the scene, yeah?" "Alright. Be careful. And keep your mic on at all times." "Roger." He leaves the maze. After a few seconds of us trying to hear any footsteps, I hear machine gun fire. WIRR WIRR - BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM* "Arg!" It's Ben. The firing stops. I look at the ceiling to the score board. We're PINK. They're BLUE. It's fifty to fifty. We have thirteen minutes left of the game. "Ben?" "Yeah. Took a guy down." "Nice. Where are you?" "In the building's maze." "We're coming." He's at the central building in the map, the highest point in Kill House. "June?" "Jat?" "Ben is in the building maze. We have to stick together. Let's move." "Okay." But before we could get moving, Maj. Roads comes around the corner with his M-Z7B2. I push June aside, firing with my M-27B1, but the saw of the M-Z7B2 is too much for my armor. I get shocked. June fires behind me, taking Maj. Roads down. "You okay?" June asks me. "Yeah. Go now! Leave me. I'll meet up later." I feel that June doesn't want to leave me. I can sense her hesitantness. But soon enough, she takes off into a sprint through the ground maze. I respawn at the west side of the map, directly across from the ground maze. The ramp to the building maze is right in front of me. I run up it, and find Ben with his AST-KK pointing at me. "Oh. It's you. Hurry! Get down! They'll see you!" He whispers loudly over my mic. "I'm glad to see you too," I respond hastily. "June? Come in, June!" "I'm coming. Entering the building maze now." "We're by the exiting ramp." "Comin'!" She meets up with us, and we take down both of Maj. Roads mates multiple times. But we haven't seen Maj. Roads. "He's hiding. For sure." Ben tells June and me. "Let's split up. Ben, you take the ground maze. June, you can go the west way, directly opposite of the ground maze," I say. "We'll meet by the door to exit Kill House." "Gotcha," June reassures me. "I'll take the main path. You know, the wide, open area. Split!" We go our separate ways. I run into one of the mates, but couldn't take him out. I hear that June found one of the mates, and shocked him. Ben says that he found nothing in the ground maze. I meet up with Ben by the gray crates in the back. June runs through the maze to join us. "Okay," I say. But I then hear a machine gun warm up behind us. "RUN!" I say to my teammates. It's Maj. Roads. June enters the ground maze with Ben. I take the west section. I hear Maj. Roads following me. I quickly hide behind a corner, then pull the trigger. WIRR WIRR* I spray Maj. Roads with fake bullets. But his M-Z is too powerful for me. He shocks me, then enters the ground maze in search of the rest of my team. When I respawn, I look up. The score is one thousand four hundred fifty to one thousand three hundred. PINK has the highest score. The timer reads: 2:30. We can win. "GUYS!" I yell over my mic. "TAKE OUT MAJOR ROADS OR SURVIVE! We can win!" "I'll take him out," Ben says. I hear the AST-KK's bullets fire. Ben grunts. "Didn't do it. Saw is too powerful." "June?" "Jat, help! I'm on the run, with Major Roads on my tail!" "I'm coming. I'm coming." I sprint with new amazing speed I never knew I had over to the ground maze and fire. June rushes out and camps behind me. Maj. Roads comes out from the corner already firing. I aim as perfectly as I can at him. He goes down. The score board blares sound like a basketball score board. We win. Everyone meets in the main hallway of Kill House. "''Excellent," Maj. Roads says to us. "That was quite the fight." "Sure was," June says with a sigh. "Congratulations. You might even rank up for your exceptional performance, all three of you." "Thank you, Major," I blurt. "I don't think that your teammates did their best though. They could've taken us out more." "That may be true. But you still won. I'll talk to you three later in my office in a few hours. You have the rest of the day off." We go back to the locker rooms. As soon as we step foot in them, June yells, "YES!" "What?" I ask. "We just beat Major Roads! Can you believe it? Major Roads!" She walks over to her locker. I join her. "I can more than believe it; I can see it." June laughs. "I'm so happy, I could..." We both throw our arms around each other. Our first hug. Ben leaves the locker room with his normal clothes on and a smirk on his face. "I'll leave you two lovebirds in privacy," He teases. "June, I have to tell you something." "Yeah?" "Would you... would you... meet me at my place in an hour?" "Uh... okay." I can tell that she is shy too. "Yeah, okay. That's fine!" I just got a date. ---------------------- END OF CHAPTER 2 Category:Blog posts